living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Gameplay Rules
Let's be honest, if you're a current player, you're really just here for one thing...[https://goo.gl/EbCe4n the item price list]. But if you're a new player, welcome! Feel free to peruse the table of contents below. Character Creation All player characters must be good or neutral aligned. No evil characters or antisocial edgelords that don't work well on a team - none of these would make it past the Wayfinder membership interview. Allowed Sources The following options are accessible to PCs. No other sources are allowed. * Player's Handbook: ** All player class options are available. ** Humans can be either base or variant. ** Not allowed: Dragonborn, Drow and Tieflings, Oathbreaker Paladins & Death Clerics. * Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide: All player class options are available. * Xanathar's Guide to Everything: All player class options are available. * Volo's Guide to Monsters: Nada. We aren’t using this one. * Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron: All options are available*, including races, dragonmarks, feats, and equipment. (Older characters created under pre-WGtE rules must transition to WGtE before beginning a new adventure.) ** * Warforged characters must use the variant armor as presented in the Adventurer's Almanac. * [https://www.dmsguild.com/product/250836/The-Korranberg-Chronicle-Adventurers-Almanac The Korranberg Chronicle: Adventurer’s Almanac]: '''This resource offers many other options for Eberron characters, the following of which are allowed on this server. ** '''New races: Goblin, Hobgoblin, Bugbear, Orc. ** New race options & subraces: Elf, Gnome, Half-Elf, Half-Orc, Halfling, Human, Shifter ** New classes: Artificer (not eligible for multiclassing) ** New class options & subclasses: all available except for Circle of Purity, Circle of Ruin, Circle of the Path, and the Ranger options for Ashbound & Children of Winter ** New backgrounds: all available except ''for the Ashbound & Children of Winter ** '''New spells:' all available ** New feats: all available except ''for Valenar Blade Master ** '''New equipment:' all available except for Valenar double scimitar (please use WGtE version) ** (If an AA option is not on this list, it is not server-legal. If an option is available in both WGtE and AA, please use WGtE) * From Unearthed Arcana: ** UA options require moderator approval. (Classes are not ''be eligible for multiclassing). ** '''The following are not allowed:' Mystic, Lore Wizard ** If an option has since been published in an official book, that is the version we will use. ** Keep in mind that this is, officially, content in development and anyone that plays it may be asked to change once the official version comes out. Stats PCs will start at level 4 and will have two options for arrays: * Standard Array is 15 14 13 12 10 8, arranged however the player wishes. * High/Low Array is 15 15 15 8 8 8, arranged however the player wishes. HP gained after 1st level is the posted average of the die. (eg. 5hp on a D8) Feats are available. PCs are encouraged to use the equipment provided by their class and background instead of taking gold. If your character concept relies on a non-magic item not provided by your class, ask a DM. If you are playing a spellcaster, and you have spells that require costly material components (any component with a cost greater than or equal to 1 gold) these components must each be purchased. Mission Rewards & Leveling Up Mission XP: At the end of each adventure, PCs will receive one “XP Dot”. Bonus XP: If a character survives an adventure of higher level than themself, they will receive one bonus XP Dot. Higher-level adventures carry a very real risk of death for underleveled PCs, so proceed with caution. If you die… RIP. Leveling up: To level up, a character must acquire XP Dots equal to their current proficiency bonus. Retired & Dead Characters Retired Characters You can choose to retire a character in between adventures. To do so, let your DM or one of the Mods know about it. Your old character will become an NPC under the general control of the DM community, and you are free to create a new character. Your new character will have all of the play bonuses of your previous character minus your final expedition. For example, if you just completed your first expedition as a 5th level character, instead of having a 5th level character with 600gp (plus your 4th level gold) and an XP dot, you’d have a fresh 5th level character, with no XP dots and only 4th level gold. Dead Characters If your character dies on a mission, or if you choose a heroic death for them by talking to your DM, you have two options: * Resurrection: You can use your character’s money to pay for a revify, raise dead, reincarnation or similar such effect and restore your character to life. If your character does not have enough gold on hand, good news! The bag of holding rented to each party contains enough material components for two revivifies or raise deads per mission. Your character can use one of them, and be severely indebted to the Wayfinder Foundation until those funds are repaid on your next mission. Or if a cleric is not present on your mission, you can always be resurrected after your companions return with your body...once again, for a price… (If a character is not present for the majority of the mission due to their deceased state, the Wayfinder Foundation reserves the right to withhold all payment for that mission. In general, however, a brief dead-ness does not disqualify from mission wages.) * Accept your death: You can come to terms with your character’s death and create a new character. This follows the rules for retiring a character – you start a new character with all of the bonuses of your old character, minus your earnings for the job in which your character died. Character Sheet Recommendations Please use one of the following character sheets for your character. They must be posted prominently on your wiki page (see below section, “Wiki”), and may be looked over by your DM or another member of the group. If you need to make changes, inform whoever is currently DMing your adventure that a change is being made! * Myth-Weavers (Requires an account): https://www.myth-weavers.com/ * MorePurple's Automated PDF (Requires Adobe Reader): https://www.reddit.com/r/mpmb/ * 5e Character Sheet (Basic PDF): https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B4EKzOaRarBjWjZybnpBdVotR2s/ * D&D Beyond (costs $ for non-SRD content): https://www.dndbeyond.com/characters/builder Wiki Creating New Wiki Page Every character must have a wiki page to be considered for inclusion in a new adventure. To create a page for a new (or newly-returning) character, enter their name under “Create New Character” on the wiki homepage: http://living-eberron-wayfinder-files.wikia.com/ Wiki Page Contents Players must update their wiki page after each adventure to remain eligible for mission rewards. Each wiki page must contain (at minimum) the following: * Brief backstory: Just a couple sentences are required to begin a new character, but in-depth backstories are strongly encouraged. Each backstory must contain information on how and why the character became a member of the Wayfinder Foundation. * Sources Outside Core: A notation in the “character infobox” of every non-PHB character option, including name of option, which book & page number it can be found on. If you have no sources outside core, please write “none” on this line. * Link to Character Sheet: Please link to your character sheet here. * XP & Gold Log: This section must contain all of the following: ** Mission rewards: List every game you have been involved in, the XP dots earned, and gold reward earned. ** All other wealth earned: If you receive gold for any other reason, such as loot, it must be noted here. ** All expenditures & inventory gained: This includes purchases on #the-shopping-network, shopping in-character on a mission, loot found on the battlefield, etc. ** All spells you gain through means other than leveling: For example, spell scrolls or copying a wizard’s spellbook. Also include the gold cost paid to transcribe. * Sample Log: Gameplay General Rules Prepared Casters are responsible for messaging their DM with a list of spells prepared that day. If no new list is sent, it is assumed the previous list was prepared again. The Wayfinder Foundation will loan one Bag of Holding out to every party on adventuring party, to be returned at the end of each adventure. Each player is allowed only one PC at a time. After a PC has been retired, they become NPCs that DMs may use if they desire. A retired NPC may not be later returned to the player's ownership and played again. Characters may only take part in one adventure at a time. No double dipping. However, you may DM one game while playing your character in another. While you’re out adventuring, you are still allowed to post in the #Wayfinder-Lounge. Things said in that room only have a loose connection to the timeline of actual play. However, the Lounge is considered an In-Character channel. Things said or done in the Lounge COULD potentially affect your character. “Obvious Cheese” will be PUNISHED... e.g. peasant railguns, or bag of holding bombs. Rule the last: Continue not being a dick Action Points The Eberron campaign setting introduced this concept to reflect characters who are larger-than-life heroes destined for great things. Each adventure, you're given “Action Points” equal to your Proficiency Bonus to use. Any unspent action points will be lost at the start of your next adventure. Action points allow a player to add a bonus on any d20 roll so that characters can dodge or at least mitigate the effects of bad luck. Action points may be used in the following 4 ways: 1) Add bonus to a d20 roll. * This option may be used when you roll a d20 to make an attack roll, an ability check, or a saving throw. * You don’t have to decide until after you make the roll and after you learn if it succeeded or failed. * If you choose to spend an action point, roll one d6 and add it to your d20 result, possibly changing a failure into a success. * You can spend only 1 action point per roll. 2) Automatically succed death saving throw. * After you fail a death saving throw, you can spend an action point to make it an automatic success. 3) Speed up spell casting times. * Spells with a casting time longer than one round can be sped up to a single action by spending an action point. 4) Regain use of an ability. * You can spend one action point in order to gain one additional use of an ability that recharges on a short rest (such as Channel Divinity or Second Wind). * You can spend two action points to give one extra use of an ability that recharges on a long rest (such as Bardic Inspiration or Wholeness of Body). * This use of action points cannot be used to recover spell slots. How to Play-by-Post General Tips Be communicative. This should go without saying, but these types of games live and die by the players and DMs being able to talk to each other and sharing their expectations and setbacks. If you're going to be out for a day or two, let the DM know. If you have a usual schedule that you're not going to be able to stick to for a bit, same deal. Not having fun? Obviously, say so. This is important no matter how you play, but it's especially important for these types of games. Post at least once a day (or much more!). If you can’t commit to a minimum of one post a day, please do not join an adventure. We all have busy lives, but if you do not post, it grinds the game to a halt. Momentum is incredibly important in PbP, and if you lose it, it's hard to gain back! When you post, include all relevant information. This will reduce the back and forth between you and the DM and will, in turn, keep the momentum from falling. If you want to make a specific kind of check, even if you're not sure if the DM will allow it, you should roll (unlike in an IRL game, where you shouldn’t roll until requested!). If the DM doesn’t want you to make that check, it’s easy to retcon. Similarly, if you're unsure between two different checks, include the numbers for both. Don't be afraid of “ifs” when you need to use them! Follow initiative. Unless stated otherwise, combat should continue in standard initiative order. The DM will post and pin the initiative in the OOC channel for each combat encounter. Use both the IC and OOC channels. Each adventure has an IC (in-character) and OOC (out-of-character) channel. Please make sure you have notifications enabled for both, even if you usually ignore chat in other channels. At the end of your adventure, the IC transcript will be posted to the wiki for others to read and enjoy - any plot-relevant actions, conversation, combat, etc should go in IC. The OOC channel is used for general banter, metagaming, clarification questions for the DM, etc. The OOC transcript will not be posted on the wiki, so if it’s something that should be in the permanent record, please put it in IC! Dice Roller Bot The instructions for Sidekick, our dice roller bot, are available here: http://github.com/ArtemGr/Sidekick Two particularly important special rolls for 5e are advantage ( /roll 2d20k1 ) and disadvantage ( /roll 2d20kl1 ). Please keep these in mind as you play! Your DM may have a preference on whether you post dice rolls in the IC or OOC channel. Please ask if you’re not sure. Server Nickname w/ Current HP Your server nickname should reflect your character name and current HP as follows: Merrix d’Cannith 72/86 (PLAYER). To change your nickname, go to the server options and click Change Nickname. Shopping & Items Price List Magic and mundane items are available in the channel #the-shopping-network. Items are priced according to the Living Eberron Price List, not ''according to any prices listed in source materials: https://goo.gl/EbCe4n To filter items by type (e.g. magic or mundane), click Data -> Filter Views, then select Magic or Mundane. Create custom filter by highlighting Row 3, then clicking Data -> Filter Views -> Create New Temp Filter. '''Base Cost + Enchantment' When buying an item with more than one variant (e.g. multiple weapon/armor types), you must add the cost of base item to listed enchantment price. For example: To buy Plate Armor of Gleaming, you must add the mundane plate armor cost (in the “Armor” category) to the Armor of Gleaming enchantment cost listed (in the “Magic Items” category). If an item does not have more than one variant (e.g. Elven Chain), you do not need to add the base cost to the magic item price. Magewrought Items Many powerful magic weapons & armor that would otherwise be unaffordable for low-level characters are available to characters on this server in a cheaper “magewrought” variant. If a magewrought item is available, its price will be listed in the column next to the normal item prices. If you purchase a magewrought item, it must be specified as such on your wiki Inventory section. Magewrought weapons & armor are modified from the original item as follows: * Have no + bonus to hit. * Have no + to AC. * Weapons does not count as magical for purposes of bypassing damage resistance/immunity. * All other enchantments and magical effects are still present. Example: * The original Vicious Weapon counts as a magic weapon, which lets a Vicious Longsword do full damage to a monster that is immune to mundane slashing damage. * For a much cheaper price, you can buy a Magewrought Vicious Longsword, which still allows you to do an extra 7 damage on Natural 20s, but does not bypass damage resistance. Reselling & Trading Items Items may be “resold” to the server for half the retail price. No item upgrades are allowed (e.g. magewrought items to the full enchanted version), but you can sell the former back at the same time as you buy an upgraded model. Trading items to other characters, gift-giving, loans, and the like are permitted if they are reasonable in-character story-driven activities. Not permitted: unloading items on others before quitting the server. (Don’t give us a reason to change this rule!) DM Rewards Any member may offer to DM a game by talking to a server moderator. Adventures should be a comparable length to others on the server. Shortened adventures may result in a reduction of these rewards. Rewards are issued after the adventure is complete and a wiki page created with an adventure summary and epilogue. * DM Bonus Gold: Every game DMed: 1000 gp “store credit” per completed adventure. Record this as “DM bonus gold” on your wiki page to indicate where it came from. * Standard Mission XP: If your character is not currently playing a game, you may also receive XP dots as if your current character had played a level-appropriate game. DMing a higher level adventure does not net your character more XP - your character will progress as if they had joined an adventure with others of their level. (If your character is currently playing another adventure, they may not receive double experience.) * Standard Mission Gold: If your character is not in another game and is thus eligible for XP dots, they also receive the standard gold from their level of adventure (in addition to the bonus for DMing). CURRENTLY UNAVAILABLE: Crafting & Downtime Rules This section will be available soon. Stay tuned... __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__